And They Never Lived Happily Ever After
And They Never Lived Happily Ever After By: Rizi213 SYPNOSIS Kara Hawkefire is a Banished--and the only one left in all of the Dark Kingdom. When she is caught and held for trial, she knows she has to escape from the Blood King and find freedom. But the Crystal Castle holds many secrets, and when Kara accidentally stumbles over one during her break out, all she has ever known about her parents' death turns out to be a lie. Now she is determined to find out the truth. But the truth turns out to be a greater evil than the Blood King himself. And it won't stop until what it is after is gone from the world--which turns out to be Kara herself. How can Kara save herself from the darkness that is after her when she was never able to escape it in the first place? DISCLAIMER: 'This is an OC fanfic and will probably never happen. It was written purely for fun! PROLUGE "Enter." The Blood King's voice boomed around the throne room, a million echoes reverberating back and forth. The trembling man scurried in and bowed down before the Blood King, his gaze downcast, for everyone was afraid of laying their eyes on the son of the man who ruined the lives of every species living on Earth. And oh was he a sight to see. Cold, icy eyes flecked with red. Black slicked back hair. A hardened expression that never changes. An ever-present sneer that never leaves. "I h-have ne-news abo-about y-your son, Yo-your M-majesty," the man stuttered, cowering before the looming King. "Oh?" The Blood King raised an eyebrow. "What mishap has he gotten into know?" The King wasn't really curious--his son had been causing trouble since the day he was born. It shamed him to call that no-good prince his son sometimes. "H-he was cau-caught he-helping som-someone ranked b-below him." "''What?!" ''The Blood King bellowed, astonished that his ''own son, ''the crown prince of the entire Dark Kingdom, could stoop so low. ''"Bring him to me right this instance!" The King would show that idiot what punishment truly ''was. But before the man could reply, one of the King's guards burst through the doors. 'Your Majesty!" The guard bent over to catch his breath. "There have been sightings of a Banished!" "A Banished?" The Blood King asked. "''In my kingdom?" I thought I captured them all. "Yes, Your Majesty." The guard said, nodding. "She was seen using her ability as a Telepath to invade a baker's mind." "Send every troop to hunt down this Banished," The King barked. "She must be caught at all cost. ''Did you note her appearance?" "Yes, Your Majesty. She has light brown hair that falls past her shoulder blades, but we couldn't catch her eyes. She is also tall, but not so much." The Blood King's heart stopped. He tried to relax. They hadn't caught her eyes, so there was no way this girl could be ''her. '' "I want her here, ''alive, ''as soon as possible." The King narrowed his eyes. "If you don't manage to capture her by the end of this week, everyone you love will suffer. Understood?" The guard gulped. "Y-yes, Your Majesty. We will find her." He turned and ran out of the chamber as fast as he could. The King turned to the shaking man. "And you. Not a word about this to anyone. Got it?" "Y-yes, Your Majesty." Then he too sprinted out of the room. The Blood King stood and walked over to a plain wall. Tapping one brick that was polished more than the rest, he stepped back and watched as the wall groaned and shifted, revealing a portrait of a young girl smiling, her midnight blue eyes flecked with gold sparkling with laughter. The King reached out to touch her but quickly withdrew his hand. His past would stay with him, no matter how hard he tried to forget it. He was the Blood King, famous for ruling with his bloody fist and no regrets. There was no point in changing now. Yet as he stared at the young girl, the memories came back, washing over him faster than a rushing waterfall. He watched helplessly as images filled his mind, taking him over one by one. The Blood King was known for being able to withstand guilt, yet there it was. Guilt. Bouncing around his mind like an annoying ball he couldn't get rid of. No matter what he did, he could never undo the night that ruined his life. The night that changed his view of the world. The night that caused everything he worked for to crumble beneath him like a falling palace. He was the Blood King and, after centuries of committing crimes, he would finally pay for every single one. CHAPTER ONE They've caught me. The minute I saw the bystander's wide eyes staring at my wrist, I took off running, making my way through the dark and trash-filled alleys. The clouds hanging above create a haunting aura as they always do and the toxic air burns my lungs as I breathe it in. I still keep running. I don't stop until I'm at the other end of the city. I bent down, trying to catch my breath and mentally scold myself. How could I be so forgetful? It's always my number one rule to cover up the glowing gold star on my wrist that identifies me as a Banished. I glared at it. This mark ruined my life. Apparently, it's not done yet. Concentrating on it, I used my ability as a Flasher to make the light emitting from it dull. Using my ability as a Telepath and combining it with my power to manipulate light, I can make the glowing star completely vanish from sight. It's the reason I'm a Banished. A Banished is a descendant of the great Sophie Foster, and because she had many abilities, the gene passed down her line. A Banished is someone who has one main ability, but has another one running through their blood. In my case, I'm a Telepath, but the ability of a Flasher runs through me. We were feared because of this. Elves who are Banished are so powerful that, if they have the right abilities, can bring an entire kingdom to their knees. It's a terrifying thought, something I never dwell on. I, however, can only create illusions with the combination of mine. And sometimes make things disappear. Like my mark. How the Banished got the mark is a mystery that remains unsolved. I squint up at the sky. People say that there once was a sun up there. The sun was a giant ball of blazing fire that caused the Earth to heat up. What happened to the sun is a mystery that is also unsolved. Some predict that the pollution caused it to disappear from the sky, but that it is still there. Others say that the original Blood King used a curse to banish it. The reason? No one knows. I looked around, expecting to see the King's guard at my back. Fortunately, they're not. But it was only a matter of time before they were. I start humming the tune of a lullaby my mother used to sing to me. It's a habit I can't get rid of. I still remember her beautiful voice that was so enchanting, elves would pay so much just to hear it. ''"The whispered lies follow us through this dark land, The shadows hunt us across this place no one understands, No one has ever had the courage to say 'Enough', But you, my darling, will be the one who does, You will stand in front of them and show your might, And tell them that ruling with a bloody fist is never right, For we are all the same, nothing about this mark defines us, Let them swallow their pride, And tell you that you are right, And save this world from a horrible fate, You, my love, will tell the world, That it is never right to be cruel" I don't remember much about my parents, but the memory of my mother singing me my song and my father tucking me in while flashing his dazzling smile is too vivid to ignore. I sink back into the wall as the images come before my eyes. *** My parents have just tucked me into my small cot beside my bed. They say I have to wake up early tomorrow, for I have my first shift as a servant in the Blood King's castle. I was very excited, as people say that the King's castle is the most magnificent thing ever built since the Great War centuries before. I've wanted to see it since I first heard of it. Dad smiled one of his famous smiles at me and he and Mom walk out of my tiny room and into their own. That's when I heard the screaming. I silently crept out of my room, but before I could find the source of the screaming, I saw a flash of white light. Then heard a gasp. Then felt a sudden wave of cold. A cruel laughter filled the house. It was the kind of laughter that made your heart beat faster, your pulse scream louder, and send shivers up your spine. I cautiously make my way to the top of the staircase and what I saw stopped my heart. My parents were lying in a pool of blood, and a man wearing a cloak stood over them. CHAPTER TWO '''Chapter two will be up tomorrow. Be patient until then!Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfiction